toonkatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Toonkatsu Central
Toonkatsu Central, commonly abbreviated to TKC, is a neighborhood located in the center of Toonkatsu. It is connected to Goofy Speedway, Daisy Gardens, Donald's Dock, and Minnie's Melodyland. Toonkatsu Central is the playground where new Toons begin their journey after leaving the Toon-torial, and it is the first playground that Toons work in. The Trolley Games in this playground are the easiest, but offer the least amount of jellybeans. The same selection of doodles are available here as they are in all Pet Shops, but doodles purchased at ToonKatsu Central Pet Shop are the most stubborn and often get tired. The doodle prices in this playground are the same as in Donald's Dock, with the difference being that they get tired less often and tend to perform tricks a lot more. Theme Toonkatsu Central is designed to be the center of humor, jokes, and silliness in all of Toonkatsu. * It is a lush green meadow. * It is home to many Toons and buildings such as the Toonkatsu Library, Toonkatsu Bank, Toonkatsu Schoolhouse, and Toon Hall. * The Toon Buildings are designed to be colorful. * The Toon Headquarters in the playground resemble fire stations, indicated with the words "Fire Chief" written across a firefighter's hat roof. * There are several points-of-interest across the neighborhood's playground: the Hollywood-like Toonkatsu sign in the playground's background and a gazebo located in the center of the playground along with a fishing pond and a bridge. * Butterflies can also be seen flying around at certain locations in the playground. The entire playground itself, when viewed from above, resembles the head of Mickey Mouse. * Bird chirps are randomly heard in the background music. Buildings * Clothing Shop (Tammy the Tailor) * Toon Headquarters (Four HQ Officers) * Pet Shop (Clerk Poppy, Clerk Peppy and Clerk Pappy) * Goofy's Gag Shop (Clerk Clark and Clerk Clara) * Party Gate (Party Planner Polly and Party Planner Pumpkin) * Toonkatsu Bank (Banker Bob) * Toon Hall (Flippy) * Toonkatsu Library (Librarian Larry) * Toonkatsu Schoolhouse (Professor Pete) * Pond (Fisherman Freddy) * Toonkatsu System * Toonkatsu HQ Streets Toontown Central has three streets: * Loopy Lane which leads to Minnie's Melodyland. * Punchline Place which leads to Donald's Dock. * Silly Street which leads to Daisy Gardens. The streets' main purposes are to house buildings and connect neighborhoods, as well as providing a place to battle the Cogs. In Toonkatsu Central's case, the Cogs are designed to be weak so new Toons could get used to Cog battling or to train newly owned gags. Trivia * The Toon Headquarters in Toonkatsu Central used to not have a telescope, but now it does. ** Toonkatsu Central is the only playground besides Donald's Dreamland to have a telescope, while all other playgrounds have periscopes. * In Toonkatsu! Online, Mickey Mouse would be found here speaking to Toons. In Toonkatsu! Rewritten, Mickey is absent due to copyright reasons and Aikatsu reasons. * Toonkatsu Central was the only playground decorated for the Toon Council Presidential Elections. * The only time the Toonkatsu Central playground was invaded by Cogs was during Doomsday. Though the Alpha Testers couldn't see it, the Cogs invading the other playgrounds were kept at bay by NPCs like Lil Oldman, Professor Flake, Coach Zucchini, and Shep Ahoy (in TTR canon). The Cogs have stayed out of the playgrounds ever since. * The Toonkatsu Central playground is in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. * Toonkatsu Central is the only playground where level 1 Cogs can be found. * Toonkatsu Central has a noticeable lack of Cog Buildings outside of Cog Invasions, likely because it has a lot of weak players who may not be ready for them. * During the Christmas event, a special decorated Christmas tree, surrounded by many presents, is placed in the very center of the playground. This makes Toonkatsu Central the only playground to have a Christmas tree. * Because Welcome Valley is a district meant for new beginner Toons after leaving the Toon-torial, only Toonkatsu Central is accessible. Category:Places Category:Playgrounds